memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship
← Memory Alpha: Administrators Please read the full policy on becoming an administrator before nominating someone (or yourself) for administrator privileges. Nominations submitted on this page are considered for at least seven days; during this time, both Administrators and registered members may express their opinions and vote. Unregistered members may not vote. Nominations must be unanimously approved in order to be accepted. Nominations that are unresolved after fourteen days will be rejected. Past nominations, both rejected and accepted, can be viewed here. ---- ---- Vedek Dukat (9/2/0) I wouldn't normally do this, but I think I've combated enough vandals (BTW only reason Bentbrain and I had such a long convo was because I was afraide he'd keep vandalizing...) I've gotten sick of waiting for an admin to get on. A recent wave of particularly insidious vandalism involving moving episode pages -- and now apparently editing the resultant redirect (for example, Covenant) could have been averted had I been an admin. Basically, that's all I'm asking for; I've never considered myself the admin type, but if it means I can get rid of vandals and prevent this (crap) from happening, I'm all for it. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 08:01, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Support *'Support'. I'll admit I'm a newbie, but the good Vedek's work was one of the first contributors I noticed. He strikes me a civil and prolific, and cares about this project earnestly without going nuts about it. Sounds like a good guy to have on the button. I second. AureliusKirk 20:42, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Similar to AureliusKirk's comments (interesting name incidentally), except I'm not much of a newbie any more. I'm not sure about the early contributions issue, but he seems to understand the rules and regulations part, so the inexperience can be overcome. :-) I third. Weyoun 03:06, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. It looks to me like the Vedek's got a case of the watched pot that never boils, meaning the obvious support from Shran and near-support from others who aren't voting to support this indicate he'll be an admin eventually. In response to Tim Thomason, though, I don't think self-nominating is a sign of anything but impatience. Personally, I support this because I don't think tenure should be a factor in adminship and, aside from the "not yet" arguments, I see no reason he shouldn't be an amin. I guess his previous foulplay can be analagous to B'Elanna Torres becoming Chief Engineer when Carey had been there longer; if you've got what it takes, you deserve it. Sloan 05:52, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I have not been on Memory Alpha for awhile and am not entirely familiar with the vandal issues and such, but the roster everyone has mentioned looked really helpful and the changes to the main page are certainly welcome! Everyone who has commented, with the exception perhaps of Platypus Man, sounded positive but said the same thing about the length of time. Well this is longer than a week, as Tim says, and I think he deserves a shot based on the available evidence. Makon 09:41, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Changed my mind because I think Vedek Dukat is someone I trust and would like to see go somewhere. I'm probably wasting my time by voting, since it's a policy of unanimity, but I might as well show my support. --Broik 10:29, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I've been here quite a while now (a year, on the 17th December). I've seen people become admins, such as Shran, and I've then witnessed how much good they've done for the site. Watching his edits and how he managed the recent vandal, amongst other things, I believe he's got the knowledge and the character thats needed to help out more around here. I don't think his earlier transgressions should be held against him forever, should they? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:05, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Let the man have a chance already! He got off to a bad start but has kicked arse ever since and shown he's a valuable member of the community. He listed the vandal fighting as reasons he wanted to be an admin because he was stressed out over the BS, but from what I've read on here he genuinely wants to and can help with administrative issues including (but not limited to) vandalism. Ben Sisqo 00:35, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) *OK, I'm getting into this a bit late, but my vote is support. I think the Vedek would be a good admin, as he has extensive knowledge and has definitely shown that he is a good member of the community since he shaped up, and I think that making Vedek an admin would only be an asset to the site. --Starchild 02:10, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Mild Support': I know it's been about a week since I first voted to oppose, and most of the voting is pretty much over already, but it should at least be on record that I've been leaning toward the good Vedek's side lately. My initial objections were based on experience and history (as Shran has agreed to object to below). His early vandalism isn't that bad, I guess, if you assume that he was just trying to get rid of red links and didn't fully understand the policies. His recent history has been pretty much spotless, he has become a very well-known member of the community (8 users wanting him for adminship is pretty high compared to the archives, plus the recent edit war based on one of his user pages), and he has taken the most-likely failed nomination for administratorship in stride. His experience is still the only thing I find wrong, but like his self-nomination, shouldn't be enough to prove he isn't qualified for adminship. He has been here two months now and I'm sure, avoiding any catastrophe, will still be here two months from now. I admit, I may have been a bit biased in my first vote (I tend to sway on the pro-Gvsualan side), so I hope this will rectify things a little.--Tim Thomason 17:01, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Oppose *'Oppose'. No offense, but if blocking vandals is the only reason you have to want to be an admin, then I don't think you should be. Sure, you could block quicker, but then it would be like wasting the other responsibilities of an admin. Also, as you yourself said, you lack the experience. The Duty Roster is a nice idea, but it isn't enough in my eyes to vote for you to be an admin. If someone can convince me, I'll strike my vote, but I'm sticking with this for now. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:53, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) **↑ (That's an upwards arrow if you can't see it.) I would have said the same, but after reading the Vedek's comments below, I thought otherwise. Weyoun 03:06, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose': Like Shran says below, I think it is a bit early for Vedek Dukat to be thinking of administratorship. I nominated Shran after almost 4 months of good non-vandalistic edits (started early June, nominated late September), whereas Vedek Dukat started in mid October and is now being nominated (by himself, which is something that makes me not so sure) not even two months later. Also, he himself admits that his early edits are a little bit "pushing the envelope." The Duty Roster has been well accepted by the community, and I admit yesterdays episode-moving guy needed to be combatted (I did all I could when I showed up an hour later, so it wasn't just Cid, Shran, and Alan), but I think he should stay a couple more months before he gets administratorship.--Tim Thomason 05:39, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) **In response to Sloan, obviously we shouldn't judge on "tenure" per se, but, hypothetically, you shouldn't show up for a week, make awesome contributions, and then nominate yourself for adminship. It specifically says on Memory Alpha:Administrators#Becoming an administrator, that "it is expected that a nominee for administratorship be a registered member of the community for at least several months." This is to prove that you are committed to the project and will stick around. As for "self-nominating," while it is an alright thing to do if the community "forgets" that this page exists (it happens), I, personally, think that you should be nominated by another user, as it shows, even more than "Support" votes that you are accepted as a valid member of the community. Any one-week guy or near-vandal could nominate themself ("ahem" Mike Nobody). However, that was not my opposition to the nomination (the "tenure" thing was), and isn't (and shouldn't) be used to oppose someone. It's just a personal gripe that I threw in there (in parenthesis, which is my way of saying something to "the side," if anyone has noticed).--Tim Thomason 06:24, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) ***(Sorry, had to butt in.) It should be noted that Defiant became an admin on self-nomination, with a vote of 6/0/0, so that doesn't change anything about a candidate's merits. --Broik 10:29, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) ***Vedek Dukat's nothing like Mike Nobody - I know that's not what you were saying, but just so it's clear. It seems that he nominated himself in exasperation and probably wouldn't have done so normally, but realized it was too late to take it back. Sloan is probably right in any case: Vedek Dukat is a question not of if but when he will become an admin. Not that I necessarily think it should be now, but someone (Weyoun, Shran, myself) would have and probably will do it sooner or later. --Broik 06:34, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) ****If it's a question of when rather than if, why not now? I realize it's important to be here a while and gain people's trust, but Shran, Tim and now you have essentially said the same thing: he's qualified but it's premature - sentiments I agree with to an extent (see original comment) but don't think should be automatic grounds for disqualifying him. The fact is Memory Alpha would benefit from him being an admin, in terms of leadership, maintenance and vandal fighting, and that's enough to convince me that he's qualified. Sloan 07:15, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Mild Oppose'. I have thought about it, and the more I think about it, I cannot bring myself to say "We should make him an administrator right now!" While I, too, grew frustrated when dealing with vandalism I couldn't do anything about, I knew that, sooner or later, everything would be made right again by an admin. Granted, nobody likes to see articles defaced, especially for several hours, but the fact remains that it will be corrected. And what of the times when vandalism occurs and the good Vedek isn't around (let alone any administrator)? Do we nominate whoever was around to take care of the vandalism while waiting for an admin? I don't believe someone should be voted as an admin just because they were around when a vandal struck and were not able to do anything. As for Vedek himself, I cannot get by the fact that his first contributions themselves were on the verge of vandalism -- that coupled with his inexperience seriously makes me wonder if he is ready to tackle administrative duties. It's not a matter of trust -- it's a matter of experience and history. Because those qualities are somewhat questionable at the moment I cannot bring myself to support his becoming an administrator right now. (Not to mention, he should have had an unquestionable membership for at least several months -- several being more than 2 or 3, but not many, according to the dictionary.) That said, Vedek has been doing a magnificent job in the past month or so and has become, as everyone else observed, a team player... if he keeps it up and if he has patience, I believe another nomination in a few more months will be in order. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:16, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Neutral/Comments Nominating myself was done out of frustration at once again being unable to do anything but while someone went around vandalizing, but here are some things to consider: Pro *Team player - I've gotten along with everyone ever since I "shaped up" and started being a legit contributor *Innovative - I came up with the Duty Roster on my own, and I set the current discussion on Main Page/temp into action *Reliability - The e-mail I have assigned to my MA account is for the office, and as I seem to spend more time there than not lately, I can usually be here within five minutes to block vandals if someone uses the "E-mail user" link Con *Inexperience - I haven't been here that long and probably am not as familiar with the rules and responsibilities of an admin as you'd like me to be *History - Admittedly, I did start out as a quasi-vandal because I had just discovered MA and didn't take it seriously Like I said, the only reason I want this is so I can do something other than say "shame on you" when a vandal comes along. Dunno how the community will react. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 17:14, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Neutral. I didn't get off to a very good start at M/A, either, nor was I here very long before I was nominated for administatorship (about four or five months, I think). Because Vedek's contributions since his "quasi-vandalism" has been exemplary, I am almost motivated to vote in complete favor of his becoming an admin. However, I think I would like to wait a little while longer before seeing him become an admin (one or two months maybe?). Also, if the only reason he was nominated was the hope of providing further defense from vandalism, I'm afraid, as Platypus said, that just won't cut it... although Vedek did provide good reasons why he should be an admin. So, I'm kinda torn between supporting and opposing, so I will have to remain neutral, at least for the time being. --From Andoria with Love 21:12, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Question regarding Platypus Man's opposition. Is there a finite number of Admin positions available? If infinite, or the number is high enough that all positions aren't likely to be filled in the forseeable future, how is an Administrator focusing on a specialty any kind of waste of resources? Like I said, I'm a newbie. Merely curious. AureliusKirk 21:21, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) :*'Re: Platypus/Shran'. I would of course be glad to pitch in with other things, such as maintenance, cleanup and decision making. However, I didn't want to bee all fake about it and pretend that was my motivation. But I wouldn't blame anyone for voting against this because I know I'm not the most qualified candidate. Although for the record, the term quasi-vandal was to discriminate things intentionally done to push the envelope from writing "OMGWTFLOL" on a page. :P In any case, vandal fighting is what I want most because it gets very frustrating, and that latest wave was not cleaned up until several (I think six) hours later through the combined efforts of Cid, Shran and Alan. I get tired of going "Well gee, I hope someone shows up soon..." Re Aurelius: There is no quota on the number of admin, although as the expression goes you don't want too many chiefs. I think the concern is not about the proportion but rather the cons I listed. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 02:33, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Abstain'. Interesting arguments on all sides. It appears that, in the end, the only thing in question is whether or not Vedek Dukat has been around long enough. While I don't know how much of an issue that normally is here, on Wikipedia they are very particular and regularly say, "Well, I don't think so-and-so has been here long enough" or "You only have 1500 edits, maybe when you get to 2000" or something like that. As for me, essentially everything Shran said, sans being nominated himself, goes for me as well - including the almost voting in favor. --Broik 06:28, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Comment' True, having an extra admin on hand when a vandal strikes would be nice, but what about the times when there are 5 admins on and we don't need an extra? Like our Andorian pal said above, it will always be fixed eventually, but it will happen. Now, I'm pretty sure that we can't do this, but I think it would be a nice idea to have an emergency-admin, a person who would only have admin "powers" in an emergency, kinda like the ECH. Another idea would be a semi-admin, who could only block vandals and revert pages, but nothing else. I'm not saying that you, Vedek, wouldn't help with the other admin duties if you were told to do so, but I don't see you striving to do them. I've been on longer than you, and I'm still not sure if I would be ready (or willing) to be an admin. I still find myself not doing certain things that I could do to help, simply because I'm lazy. An admin can't do that. You should feel compelled to do the boring things that go along with being an admin, not just blocking vandals. I'm not saying that you're not a "team player" -- you are. I'm not worried about your quasi-vandal beginnings -- you've obviously changed. You're a good MA member, but not quite an Admin. Not yet. If you needed more justification on my viewpoint, there ya go. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:52, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) **Wow, I got more support votes on this than I thought! Broik hit the nail on the head with his observation about nominating myself and then thinking differently, because even though I think I could handle being an admin, I suspected as much about the lack of... credibility, for lack of a better word, since I have experience with other Wikis and being an admin but I don't think "tenure" is the right word either. Anyway, once again, I don't blame people who voted against it, and thank you to those who voted for it. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:08, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC)